Server List
This is a list of servers that use the plugin McMMO, Feel free to add your server, just be respectful and add it under a new heading. Do not remove any servers from this list unless it is no longer running or the IP listed is incorrect. Cracked servers are not permitted under any circumstances. Official mcMMO Server IP: 199.30.51.162 'Road to Fortune' IP: mc.rtof.net Website: www.rtof.net (No content yet) Road to Fortune is a new, ambitious server which is now looking for players. It was released on the 26.5.2012. In Road to Fortune, the player is a free individual who has the possibility to use his/her skills and who strives for might and fortune. As a player you have a broad choice of opportunities in order to achieve a successful and rewarding position. Mine, farm or work for others to make your first money - after that you can start your own business. We run McMMO, Factions, Essentials and iConomy, along with many other great plugins :) ---- 'ExoCraft' IP: play.exodusgaming.co.uk website: mc.exodusgaming.co.uk As a player in ExoCraft, you will be able to join one of the many factions, and fight other factions in a survival of the fittest server. We also have added a way to get a competitive edge over your opponent; mcMMO. The higher your specific fighting skills are, the more likely your are to win a battle. We have several plugins, including mcMMO, Factions, ChestShops, iConomy, Essentials, Lockette, and more! We look forward to seeing you on the server! ---- Storm's Server IP: 96.9.178.43 "Enjoy the vast world that awaits you." My server is a laid back community with emphasis on freedom. An economy has been established using SimpleGold, and it allows for players to fill various jobs (if they want). It allows for players with massive farms or mining goods, to sell off the excess for things they actually want or need. There is no whitelist, but new players can't build or place blocks. To be allowed to build and place blocks is very simple., you just need to agree to these rules below: Rule 1. Killing other players is not allowed, unless in an arena. Rule 2. No griefing. This results in an instant ban. Rule 3. Don't steal from other members. I have Lockette installed, so common sense is your friend here. Rule 4. Don't make threats. Do not come on and say you are going to grief, or hack the server account. Rule 5. Do not use Client Side Cheat Mods, this includes ones that allow quick mining and quick building. Please email me at Hacked4me@gmail.com if you want member privileges. ScavengerCraft IP: scavengercraft.com -Greifing and stealing will not be tolerated! -No hacks or griefing clients. -No x-ray. -Respect staff. Protocraft IP: play.protocraft.net A thriving community with over a hundred and fifty plugins, no lag, no server downtime, and plenty of helpful members. 'Kemonomimi Kin' http://kemonomimi-kin.forumotion.com/ IP: 209.222.91.38 SublimityGaming IP: sublimitygaming.com Join us at Sublimity Gaming! Wwmgamers This server is a perfect combination of Survival and Creative. We offer multiple worlds, whether it be survival, PVP, or creative. We offer many plugins including MCMMO. We are an ever growing server and have much to offer. Survival On an Expansive 72 Slot Server, Jobs (Miner, Builder, Hunter, Weapon Smith, Farmer, Digger, Woodcutter, Fisher) Economy, The Essentials, Anti-Grieving Plug Ins, Shops, Group Manager, LWC, Jail, Pick Boat, Residence, World Guard, and Much More. We have multiple worlds, consisting of survival, creative, PVP/factions, and a mixture of all three. Come and join us, our server IP is: mc.wwmgamers.com Our website is www.wwmgamers.com Dirkocraft IP: dirkocraft.com Survival Webpage: www.dirkocraft.com AttariCraft Ip: server.attaricraft.info Welcome to AttariCraft! AttariCraft is a server with many plugins, expert staff, phenomenal architecture, and provides an overall fun experience. Plugins -McMMO- -Factions- -Economy- -LWC- -MultiVerse- -and much more- Activities Spleef-win an array of prizes by being the last person standing! Mob Arena-win many prizes ranging from sticks and stones to Diamond Tools by fighting of mobs in the respective arena! Arenas include Labyrinth (a spooky maze-like structure), Puzzle (a monstrous maze), Colosseum (a Colosseum-based of the Roman one), and Village (a village-torn from a meteor attack)! WAR- Fight other players in two different modes-Capture the Flag (CTF), and Team Death Match (TDM)! Arenas include Towers (scale four enormous towers whilst fighting your enemies!), River (Two villages separated by a River; dare to cross?), and Ships (Battle in two ships based directly of Olympic Ocean Liners!) Ranks -User-Those who first arrive on the server-access to all basic commands. -Member-Those who've applied on our website here -Get's access to basic commands and /call (teleport request), and $50. -VIP- Above Members, but subservient to Moderators; they usually have contributed to the server in some way -Moderator- Sees to the general welfare of the people in the server-access to /ban, and /mute -Admin- Sees to the general welfare of the people in the server- access to all op commands -Co-owner- Co-Owns the server; builds the server; decides what plugin's to run; and promotes the general welfare-all in collaboration with the Owner -DUES MAXIMUS- Owner of the server; builds the server; decides what plugin's to run; and promotes the general welfare-all in collaboration with the Co-Owner 'MeepFactions' ip:Meepfactions.com Website: Meepfactions.com and meepcraft.com Meepcraft is an amazing pvp factions mcmmo server. All staff is nice and friendly towards everybody. ---- 'Titaniumcraft' Titancraft Edit Titancraft is a faction pvp server with friendly Admins,Mods and players. 24/7 Up 99% of the time the 1% is when we are updating or editing the plugins ;) Official Forums: http://titaniumcraft.forumotion.co.uk/ Official Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/gameworkbench?feature=mhee Main Plugins: Mcmmo, Residences, Iconomy, Factions, Essentials, Permissionsex, LWC, Worldedit. Ip: titaniumcraft.provisionhost.com __________________________________________________________________________________ Best Admins,Mods And Players Friendly Community Anti Griefing Tools No Whitelist Required! JabCraft Server IP: '' ''74.82.208.37'' ' ' ' ' 'Forums: http://jabcraft.forumotion.ca/''' ' 'Jabcraft is a fairly new server, featuring most of the fun aspects of the game some of them are listed below :) Check us out! ' '__________________________________________ ''' *'Best server, Best admins, Best mods, Best players.' ' *'Diamonds for players; players for diamonds (Epic Recruitment System)' ' *'99% Server Uptime''' ' *'Cut the world split bullshit. One World, One Competition' *'Hardcore PVP ' *'Build Together and Fight Together! ' 'TOO HUGE servers is a problem? Join us at Jabcraft for a sensible community :) ' Minecraft Server ''Server IP: minecraftserver.com Server IP: pvp.minecraftserver.com Website: www.minecraftserver.com Forums: www.minecraftserver.com/forum Live Map: www.mi necraftserver.com/minecraft_server_map/ We have been serving the Minecraft community for nearly 2 years now as one of the preeminent survival servers in the world. We have a strong community of great builders, a large and knowledgable staff who love helping out, and tons of great plugins to help protect and enhance your online gameplay with us. We feature the following: *240 Max Player Limit (…and growing!) *Survival Play *A real economy that lets you gamble, pay for services, buy materials you need. *Anti-Grief plugins like LogBlock, Lockette, and WorldGuard. *24/7 Staff with 99.9% uptime. *A thriving community bulletin board, with contests, prizes, videos, tutorials… *Mob Arena for gladiator style mob fighting! *View the world live via our dynamic map on the main website! We are looking for the best survival players out there! Stop in and check us out! Guests can explore as long as they want, and when you are ready to apply, we simply ask you post your name in our forum (instructions are in-game) to become a settler on our world. What are you waiting for? Join us in game now, just type minecraftserver.com or pvp.minecraftserver.com into the ‘Server Address’ box in your Minecraft client. SickCraft Server IP: 94.23.42.170:25565 Showcase Shops Dwarf Forge Mob Bounty Bleeding Mobs + MANY MORE!!!! DetoxCraft IP: DetoxCraft We are a hardcore PvP/factions server. Unlike most other factions servers, there are VERY few rules. We are on a 24/7 dedicated host, and plan to run this server for a VERY long time. We are looking for new players right now, and will be awardi {C}{C}ng Regular players (meaning people who are frequently on the server). As mentioned, this server is run with a Semi-Anarchy staff and you are free to do what you want un-policed for the most part. we will, however, enforce our small list of rules. Come check us out. Plug-ins *McMMO *Factions *Mob Arena *Economy Hunger Games 2012-01-22_15.09.30.png We do DAILY Hunger Games events based off of the trilogy by Suzanne Collins. There are rewards included. Rules You start in the HG lobby and wait for the game to start. Once the game starts, you have a certain amount of time (announced in-game) to loot the lobby chests and run for your life. After this, you may form alliances or choose to be a lone wolf. The winning faction or lone wolf wins the predetermined prize (announced in-game). Come check it out with us, ALL items are supplied! Barons of Bullshit IP: baronsofbullshit.com Website: baronsofbullshit.com Forums: baronsofbullshit.com/forum Live Map: baronsofbullshit.com/map Wiki: baronsofbullshit.com/wiki YouTube: baronsofbullshit Facebook: facebook.com/group.php?gid=142368319125226 mcMMO stats: baronsofbullshit.com/mcmmo Barons of Bullshit is a laid back survival minecraft server. We focus on giving players the opportunity to participate in PVP action but have rules implemented so that it is not mandatory. Plugins: *booseCooldowns *CommandBook *DynamicMap *DynamicShop *Eggblock *Factions *Falsebook *GriefDetector *LogBlock *LightWeightChest *mcMMO *Multiverse *MyHome *OKLogger *OpenInv *PermissionsEx *Runecraft *SGTitles *StreetLamps *Spout *Vanish No Packet *Vault *WorldEdit *WorldGuard *xWarp Rules *'General Rules' **No XRAY packs, or other mods to give yourself an advantage over other players **No Fly hacks **No Advertising other servers **No Excessive name calling/racism *'Current PVP rules' **No PVP inside of houses **No Griefing houses/surrounding area **No farmland destruction, but stealing produce is OK (reed, wheat, pumpkins, etc) **No looting chests, period. Until further notice. If caught, you may recieve a temp ban. (I can check chest log history with very specific details of what was added/removed) **No spawn camping. Do not stand outside of someones home just to repeat kill them. Same goes for the spawn area or any region protected community area. Battle Royale: More information on our Battle Royale game can be seen here Crafting Fever Do you want a server with a friendly community? A server with mcmmo? A server that you'll love? Then the server you are looking for is Crafting Fever! It's a relatively new server looking for new players! If you love to build, come here! If you love to fight, you can do so in the PVP arena! If you love to mine, we have you covered also! Anything you want to do can happen with Crafting Fever! The rules are as of follows, 1. Respect all players 2. No Griefing 3. No PVP Unless both parties agree, or if it is conducted at the arena, raiding is only allowed in the arena. 4. Don't ask for a mod/admin position, if you ask you won't be given one, you also lower your chances of ever becoming one. 5. Don't ask for materials, this is a survival/rpg server, we don't give out materials. 6. Do not steal from other players, anything anyone else has, you can easily get yourself! 7. Don't discuss religions or politics, it always leads to arguments and flamewars. 8. Hacking is not allowed, flying IS on a case by case basis. 9. Do not advertise other servers. 72.9.157.98:25565 Say "I have MCMMO Fever" When you join. BoopCraft ip:184.164.136.210:25575 About/Features:24/7 No Lag / PvP / SMP / mcMMO Anti-Greif / Free Build / Cracked / Perfected Economy / Hats /More! Vote: http://www.gtop100.com/in.php?site=67375&cookie_test=true And here: http://www.xtremetop100.com/in.php?site=1132331837 Rules: 1.Do Not Swear - Mute 2.No Cheats/Hacks - Jail/Ban. 3.Do Not Ask For OP/Free Stuff - Mute. 4.Do Not Grief - Jail/Ban. 5.Do Not Spam - Mute. 6.Keep Building Tidy - Jail. 7.Be Sensible Claiming Land - Jail. Aglorn We Welcome All PvP Types, We Sell All Weapons,Armors,Enchantments and most items you need to survive in this world. Commands Are Limited to the bare Basics, Everyone has Access to /f create to create their own faction, /f home to set the faction home /spawn to go to spawn (this has a 10second warm up so dont move or it will cancel.) All Players Start with 130$ Ingame Money to buy the basic starting mats/weapons. All extra money is earned Via Voting For the Server Or Selling Items To The Shops. There are Safe Zones Setup Around the spawn to insure safe spawning and buying of items, But when you leave the safe zone you will be in a war zone so be sure to watch your back as you may be killed and have your items that u purchased stolen. We Do Not Discourage Griefing, Raiding Or Anything of the sort As this is a Full Faction/PvP server, if you dont claim ur faction land, you will be raided and griefed. We Have Pretty Simple Rules, Do Not Spam Chat, Do Not Bitch, And Do Not Hack. We Have No-Cheat so we know when ur hacking. All Skills Must be obtained by Legit means, This means No Scripting Or Anything els that gives you an unfair advantage to the normal Players on the server. NOTE: In Order To View The Forums, You Must Be Logged In. We have a wide varity of plugins that enhance the play style of our server, We always welcome donations, Donators Get Special Privilages, Such As Access to Warps, Privatly Owned Shops and extras. The Donator Rank is $20.00 To Get The Normal Donator Status, This Rank Is On A month To Month Basis, If U fail to Donate Each Month you Will Lose the rank of Donator. We Also Give Admin Access To Donators of High Quanities, anyone that Donates $100 in one lump sum Will Get Admin. We have a working economy and any one can buy from our shops 'Minecraft Omega' Join now at server.minecraftomega.com Welcome everybody! Announcing Minecraft Omega RETAIL! Please feel free to join the world, set up camp, and make yourselves at home. Invite your friends. Start a community. This server is by the players, for the players - it will grow and evolve based on what the community desires. The ultimate goal: grow the community and have fun! Basic common sense rules apply and we have a dedicated mod/admin team. I am dedicated to offering a full featured rich Minecraft playing experience. This should be the last server you will ever need! No map resets. No lag. No griefing. Omega Website/Forums Punchscraft 176.31.148.187 50 slots Mutinycraft We are a fan of Mcmmo and run it on our Pvp-Survival server, Are server runs lots of plugins, Including Mcmmo, We also have Lots of staff to ensure Very little Grief, Join Now! MutinyCraft Website Billy Mays Welcome to play with our RPG style server! PvP and MOBS are enabled, Of course ;) This survival server is best u know, but do you know??? http://www.noob-town.com/ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ MC.UKWARFARE.CO.UK - A Realistic LIFE RPG Server with EXCLUSIVE CONTENT! MCMMO With Spoutcraft! 128 Slots of living people in our LIFE RPG server, join up and see how you get along! mc.ukwarfare.co.uk _____________________________________________________________________________________________ mc.joinwarpigs.com *DEDICATED SERVER: no lag. *Automated patching: always latest possible Minecraft version. *Daily server backups: never worry about griefers or losing work again! *Eight worlds to explore: Creative mode, Survival PvP, Survival PvE, more. *Full members get an entire world generated just for them: complete freedom, set your own rules! Click the link to view our real-time maps! WierCraft.net - 1.8.1 SMP - mcMMO, iConomy, Bank, Lottery, Backracks, Mob Arena, Multiverse. [http:// NexusCraft - 1.8.1 - SMP, PvP server! Griefing allowed! Faction PvP, and unique mods only found on the server! Join us at 198.175.103.38] = 1nsanItarIum Guild Minecraft MCMMO *http://minecraft.insanitariumguild.com <-- site *host: immo.hhumpyou.org *mumble: immo.humpyou.org *IRC as well! Fredknows.net #ubtunu GermanReclofFreebuilder - 1.8.1 - mcMMo, Towny, SimpleClan, BOSEconomy, BetterShop... *own root server Ubuntu, sep. own TS Server on a sep. root server *Livemap, dynamik prices, chestprotection, antigriefing .... *four worlds with survivalmode *Events with creative mode *german and english spoken - have fun with us! data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D RayVille Rayville is a large server with a small community. It started in 2010, and grew both in size and population seeing new users and regulars come and go. The server itself is a combination of 4 smaller servers, each respectively owned by a staff member. Rayville promotes multiple playing styles and has a fun and friendly user base. We are always looking for new members and dedicated regulars alike! Website: http://raycore.org Server Hostname: mc.raycore.org Facebook: Raycore's Minecraft Community Connect to our server and check it out! We do our best to combat griefing without restricting users. We hope everyone has a great experience in Rayville! DeloCraft DeloCraft is a small private server, with 6 total player slots. Four have been taken. The remaining two are available to anyone who plays online regularly. We have several plugins, including McMMO, WEED, iZones, LavaFurnace, and Dynmap. If you are interested in joining my server, please e-mail me at: mr.x.dawesome@gmail.com. If you wish to see the map before deciding if you want to join us, the website for the Dynamic Map is : http://http://199.21.149.84:8123. Just copy and paste that address into your address bar (without the period), and you will be brought to a interactive overhead map of the world. The only pats that load are the parts of the world that we have explored. We hope to find those two recruits quickly, come join us guys! Titancraft Titancraft is a faction pvp server with friendly Admins,Mods and players. 24/7 Up 99% of the time the 1% is when we are updating or editing the plugins ;) Official Forums: http://titaniumcraft.forumotion.co.uk/ Official Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/gameworkbench?feature=mhee Main Plugins: Mcmmo, Residences, Iconomy, Factions, Essentials, Permissionsex, LWC, Worldedit. Ip: titaniumcraft.provisionhost.com __________________________________________________________________________________ Best Admins,Mods And Players Friendly Community Anti Griefing Tools No Whitelist Required! Infinium IP - Minecraft.co.in Website - minecraft.co.in Infinium is a public 100 slot server using bukkit and McMMO. We also have factions LWC essential. We need new players to fill up the 100 slots. To build you need to register on forums above. Enjoy your stay at infinium